Vocaloid: I Don't Understand Such Things!
by Kioxi
Summary: Rin and Len Kagamine are twins from Poland, and they move to Britain to start a new life (bit like Angel Cake by Cathy Cassidy). They don't settle into their school very well at first, but eventually they make a few friends (Gumi and Miku for Rin, and Dell and Piko for Len). When Rin meets Piko, the school's bad boy, sparks start to fly. But is there a sweeter side to him?


_**Hey, guys. Kat here. I'm too lazy to copy out the four or so chapters I've written up of some of my other stories, so while I edit it on paper, here's another one for you to (hopefully) enjoy. Thanks to Emma for the title, which I DID mentally accept immediately xD**_

_**The pairings in this story will be Piko x Rin (cos it's cute) and Len x Gumi (cos I like Ah, It's A Wonderful Cat Life). I might throw in a few more pairings like, I don't know, Miku x Dell (hears squeals) and Meiko x Kaito, even might throw some Luka x Gakupo and Teto x Ted in there, but I don't know about pairings, other than the first two. **_

_**Basic summary: Rin and Len Kagamine are twins from Poland, and they move to Britain to start a new life (bit like Angel Cake by Cathy Cassidy). They don't settle into their school very well at first, but eventually they make a few friends (Gumi and Miku for Rin, and Dell and Piko for Len). When Rin meets Piko, the school's bad boy, sparks start to fly. But is there a sweeter side to him? Anyway, enough of me blabbering, on with the story! Enjoy ^^**_

**~Vocaloid: I Don't Understand Such Things!~**

**~Chapter One: New...Well, Everything, Really!~**

**~Rin Kagamine's POV~**

"Rin, Rin, get up!"

"What?" I groan irritably, rubbing my eyes. "I'm trying to sleep.." It kind of comes out as _mm mhn mh mn _on the account that I'm trying to hide my head under my pillow.

"Well, stop trying! Today's the day!"

"I don't care," I mutter. But my irritating twin brother, Len, isn't taking no for an answer.__He begins to jump up and down on my bed.

"Wake up, wake up, wake up!" he yells. I finally can't stand it anymore and sit up.

"What do you want?!" I growl. "It's 5am!"

"Today's the day, Rin!" he grins excitedly.

"What day? I swear, if you just woke me up to tell me that you're getting another one of your damn mangas today, I'm going to kill you so hard, you will..." I pause, desperately trying to think of something to come back with. "You will die to death!" Oh, well done, Rin. Nice. Len looks hurt at the manga comment, but stifles a laugh at my pathetic insult.

"It's not about...manga..." he says, resenting my comment. "Incase you'd forgotten, today is the day we move, remember?" I blink at him. Huh? He nods, and I slide out of bed and run to my calendar. Oh, my..

"Are you sure?" I skim through days, counting. It's today?!

"Of course I'm sure!" Len whines, folding his arms. I look around our shared bedroom (we're both 14 years old, but due to our house only having two bedrooms, we have to share), taking in my band posters, my china cat on the windowsill, Len's bookshelf (stuffed with mangas, naturally), my CDs, Len's laptop. I look at the book in between our beds, our songwriting book, where we pour all our ideas into the pages. I sigh as I realise that by the end of today, all this stuff will be either gone or in one of our suitcases (one each).

"Well...we'd better start packing then," I say, walking to my wardrobe and pulling out my clothes, folding them in to neat piles. I sigh as I sort the clothes into two piles. My winter coat, boots, and hat, as well as a few of my favourite outfits and school uniform, go into my suitcase. Most of my other stuff goes into a black bag for Papa to drop off at the charity shops on the way to the airport. I sigh, feeling like I'm packing away memories.

"Yeah!" Len grins, punching the air. He begins to pack his own stuff.

When we're done, we carry suitcases downstairs. My papa, Rinto, grins at us. "Hey, you two!" he beams. "All ready?" I nod and Len yells eagerly. Our mama, Lenka, enters the room with a sad smile.

"I'm going to miss this place," she says. Len and I look at her.

"So will we...Mama_..."_ I murmur. Len nods obediently.

"But Britain will be just as great, right?" he grins. Dad and Mom herd us into the taxi that is waiting to go to the airport, and we turn and wave at our little house for one last time. When it's out of sight, we lay back in the seats.

"Are you looking forward to Britain, Rin?" Mama asks.

"Yes...but I will miss Estonia," I murmur. Len looks at me and slowly takes my hand, giving it a squeeze. I look at him. My brother is okay, sometimes.

"We'll be starting a new school and everything, right?" he asks.

"Yup," Papa replies with a smile. "You'll make lots of friends, I'm sure!"

"I already have friends," I murmur, thinking of Teto, my best friend. I think about calling her, but as I don't have a mobile, I'll have to wait.

"So do I! Mikuo and Gumo were fine, weren't they?" Len adds.

"You'll make new friends, children," Mama replies. I sigh. I hope so.

_~TimeSkip~_

"Rin!" Len hisses. "We're landing!" I blink at him. Did I fall asleep?

"We're here, children," Papa smiles. I look out of the window, but I can't see for the clouds blocking my vision.

"Papa...why is everything grey?" I ask quietly.

"I expect it's just a bit of rain. Like in Estonia, see? It's just like back home," he grins. If you say so..

"Are we landing yet?" Len asks, clipping his seatbelt into place when the hostesses tell us to.

"Yes," Papa tells us. "I think we are."

_~LocationSkip~_

The bright yellow London taxi pulls up beside a dingy high street. I look outside, face falling. Len does too.

"Mama, Papa, are we lost?" he asks.

"No, children," Mama says, trying to sound bright. "No, this is our home." She smiles at us, but my attention is fixed on the building beside us.

"We're living in the shops?" Len asks.

"No, silly! There's a flat there, see?" Papa points up at a puke yellow coloured building. Below our new 'home' is what I'm guessing to be a fish and chip shop, or something along those lines. I can't understand what the name of the shop says, so Papa translates for me. "It says _Blue Angel Fish and Chip Shop," _he explains. "Isn't this great?"

"Well, it-" I elbow Len in the ribs gently and shake my head at him. Coming to Britain, to London...leaving Estonia has been Mama and Papa's dream for years. It would hurt them if we told them we didn't like it. Don't judge a book by its cover, right?

"It's wonderful," I correct Len. "Truly brilliant. I'm sure we'll love it here." I sure hope so. Papa smiles and begins to unload our suitcases to take upstairs. Mama smiles over her shoulder at us.

"We'll have a wonderful life here in London," she tells us, poking our foreheads gently. "You'll see." We follow her inside. Len and I exchange glances. When Mama and Papa have gone ahead a bit, Len sighs.

"We're going to hate it here, I can tell," he mutters.

"Maybe if we give it a chance.."

"What, Rin? It'll all be fine and dandy? This isn't like in our books." I swallow, thinking about the place I'd imagined; a pretty little cottage for all four of us. A world away from this place.

"Please, Len. Please give it a chance. For Mama and Papa. For me," I plead. Len looks at me, then sighs and nods.

"Fine," he says. "Just for you, Rin." I nod and walk up the thin stairs to our flat. Mama has left the door open for us, and we step inside, looking around. The walls are greyish and there's damp in one corner. The carpet may have once been white, but it is now sludge grey and stained with coffee and wine.

"The bedroom is right through there," Papa tells us. Len looks at me. I stare back. _The _bedroom? We slowly walk to where Papa has instructed, and are frozen in our tracks when we see that in this whole flat, there is only one bedroom.

"Looks like we'll have to share, just for now, children," Mama says, trying to sound happy about this whole thing, when really I can see that it's all forced. She's just as disappointed as we are. Papa, meanwhile, is staying cheerful.

"We'll all be together, right?" he chirps. "C'mon, then, children, get unpacked!" Len and I obediently carry our things from the small lounge-kitchen double through to the other room, passing a small bathroom on the way. As soon as Mama and Papa are out of earshot, Len kicks his suitcase hard.

"I TOLD you, Rin!" he growls. "This is gonna be _kuradi _awful!" I stare at him, outraged that he'd say such a word. He looks surprised, too.

"Len! You _vaimuhaige_!" I hiss. "Mama and Papa could hear!"

"_Lasta neil kuulda_!" he whispers fiercely. "I don't care! I'm going to hate it here, and I'm sure of that!"

"Len.." I plead, near tears.

"Rin, don't cry. You know it's terrible too."

"We haven't even started school or anything yet! We might make new friends, like Mama and Papa said. We might have a good life.."

"I highly doubt that, Rin," Len says, but he sighs and puts his arm around me. "Don't cry, okay? It makes me feel bad."

"Stop being a little brat, then," I tease.

"_Touche,_" he grins. Someone was paying attention in French.

"It's getting late. Let's change into our night things," I suggest.

"Nah, I'm not tired!" Len says, jumping up and down on the small rickety bed, one of the two in the room. Wait, two? Len seems to notice at the same time as me. "Wait...there's a bed for Mama and Papa...we have to share?" We haven't shared since we were small (except for the times where I've had nightmares and crept into Len's bed, or vice versa, for comfort).

"Yes," Mama says, coming in, a little embarassed. "I hope you don't mind...it's just till we can get hold of a new bed!"

"But-"

"We don't mind, Mama," I interrupt, cutting Len off. "Do we, Len?"

"No," Len says sulkily.

"Good!" Mama smiles. "Well, change into your night things, children. You've got a big day tomorrow; it's your first day of school!"

"Yay," Len says sarcastically. Mama pretends not to notice.

"Good night, Mama," I say, kissing her cheek. She hugs me and leaves the room. Papa waves from the doorway and closes the wobbly door to give us some space.

"Well, that was fun," Len says, rolling his eyes.

"Stop moaning. It'll be fine in the morning."

"I want to wake up and be back in Tallinn. This was all just a bad dream," he replies. We get our night things from the suitcases and move to opposite sides of the room to change, facing away from each other. I don't have to worry about Len peeking. He knows I'll kill him. No, I mean it.

When I'm changed, I stand up and brush down my light blue nightgown. Len does the same with his dark blue t-shirt and light blue shorts. He meets my gaze as he slides under the covers, and smiles his signature cheeky grin. "Give London a try," I hear myself say. "It'll work out."

"You sound like Mama," Len says, rolling his eyes again. "Get into bed, Rin, it's too cold over here." I slide in beside him, and he wraps his arms around me. I do the same with him, and we stay cuddled up, keeping each other warm.

"Good night, Len," I murmur, nestling into him.

"Night, Rinny," he whispers, hugging me closer. Silence for a little while. I'm about to fall asleep when... "Rinny?"

"Mm?" I mumble. Len's blue eyes are huge. "What is it, Len?"

"Rin...about tomorrow," he begins. "You won't leave me, right?"

"Leave you?" I repeat, frowning.

"You won't ditch me and run off with your million and one new friends, yeah?"

"Don't be silly. One, I'll be lucky if I can find _one _friend, let alone a million and one. Secondly, you're stuck with me, so of course I won't ditch you. You need someone to be teased by, and who better than your dear twin sister?" I smile. Len sighs with relief and snuggles up to me.

"You're my favourite sister," he murmurs.

"I'm your only sister," I laugh gently.

"Yeah, but still..." he mumbles sleepily. I stroke his blonde hair.

"Love you, Lenny," I whisper.

"You too..." he says, half asleep already. I smile and cuddle up, drifting into a deep sleep.

_**Well, that's it for Chapter One. How did you like it? I love Rin and Len (so kawaii ^^) and I had to have a little brother-sister scene in there. If any of you didn't understand the random italics in there (Estonian xD), here's a quick glossary:**_

_**Kuradi - Fucking ^^**_

_**Vaimuhaige - Lunatic x3**_

_**Lasta neil kuulda! - Let them hear! :D**_

_**So there you go, Estonian references over. I hope you enjoyed Chapter One, and I hope Chapter Two will be up very soon ^^ bye~**_


End file.
